Pride, Anger, and Love
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Karena sebagai adik yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Loki Odinson menyadari bahwa sudah tugasnya untuk mendukung Thor dan melindungi agar senyum itu tak lenyap dari wajah sang sulung Odin. Birthday fic for Akiyama Nanase and Niero (Lady Camille)! /Teen!Thorki/


**WARNING:** **BL **tersirat, mungkin. **Humor gagal** karena saya orangnya terlalu serius, dan… _mungkin_ ada **typo** karena saya terlalu malas mengecek.

**NOTE:** Setting diambil dari film (atau animasi?) _"Thor: Tales of Asgard"_. Tapi terserah juga, sih, mau membayangkan mereka seperti apa. Yang jelas, ini mengenai kisah Thor dan Loki saat mereka masih **remaja**. Nama panjang Loki saya sebut dengan **Loki Odinson** karena saat saya melihat di situs milik Marvel, saat si—coretukenyaThorcoret—Loki masih kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa, dia dikenal sebagai seorang Loki Odinson alih-alih **Loki Laufeyson**. Terakhir: _don't like, don't read!_

* * *

Bila ada suatu hal yang tidak ingin diakui oleh Loki secara terang-terangan, itu adalah fakta bahwa dia terlalu menyayangi Thor—kakaknya. Bahkan, saking kuatnya perasaan itu, hingga terkadang dia merasa bahwa mencium wanita saja tidak cukup untuk membuat sosok Thor Odinson lenyap dari pikirannya. Selalu dan selalu, bungsu Odin ini memprioritaskan sang kakak di atas segalanya; tak peduli seberapa salah langkah yang diambil oleh Thor atau seberapapun nekat keputusannya itu.

Dia… akan selalu ada di sana untuk Thor.

Hingga pada akhirnya, si sulung akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dunia, dan tersadar bahwa hanya Loki Odinson yang akan selalu berada di sana. Untuknya.

* * *

**Pride, Anger, and Love**

By: DeBeilschmidt

For: **Akiyama Nanase** and **Niero/Lady Camille**

Thor © Marvel Comics  
_And I make no profit from this._

* * *

Sepasang mata zamrud itu masih menatap bejana berisi air. Tenang, tak beriak, diam—paradoks dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Loki hanya duduk di singgasana kuil dengan bosan, satu tangan menumpu dagu sedang yang lain tengah menggerak-gerakkan ular air sihir. Tak ayal, setelah beberapa menit ia bermain-main dengan 'makhluk' ciptaannya, sang bungsu Odin menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengibaskan tangan hingga ular air tersebut hancur berkeping-keping—pecah menjadi bulir-bulir air yang membuat riak dalam bejana.

"Tsk," decakan pelan ada di ujung mulut. Satu tangannya masih menumpu dagu, tetapi tangan yang lain sudah mengepal erat. Kejadian kemarin sore masih membuatnya berang, terutama karena ini menyangkut kakaknya—Thor.

Sekali lagi ia merapalkan mantra dalam hati. Tangan kanannya seolah menarikan satu bagian terindah dari tarian perang Valkyrie, tetapi bejana itu hanya beriak pelan, sebelum menampilkan satu sosok familiar bagi sang bungsu.

Seketika Loki merasa napasnya tercekat. Dalam sebuah bisikan pelan, dia merapalkan nama itu seakan-akan tengah mengucap serapah pada sosok tak terlihat.

"… Thor."

* * *

"_Aku akan pergi mencari Valkyrie terkuat."_

_Kata-kata tersebut adalah yang pertama kali terucap dari bibir Thor saat ia membanting pintu kamar Loki sebelum sang adik sempat berkomentar. Terang saja, perbuatan tersebut mengejutkan Loki, tetapi dia ingat bagaimana sikap kakaknya selama ini: pemarah, emosional, dan kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan terkadang cukup konyol hingga terkadang ia merasa bahwa ialah yang kakak di sini alih-alih Thor._

_Loki menutup buku sihir besi yang tengah dipelajarinya. Desah lelah pelan terdengar, sebelum dia bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi kali ini, Saudaraku?"_

_Thor tak menjawab. Langkahnya berat dan dipenuhi amarah saat ia berjalan menuju ranjang Loki lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Terdengar suara '_gedebuk'_ pelan saat tubuh Thor jatuh bebas di atas ranjang Loki. Sementara, suasana masih hening tatkala Loki memandang Thor—kakaknya tengah memandang langit-langit kamar di mana lukisan mengenai legenda Odin dan Pedang Elderstahl tergambar dengan begitu megah._

_Loki tahu, kalau sudah seperti ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu. Zamrud itu memandang sang pemilik surai pirang dengan prihatin—ia tak suka apabila Thor kehilangan senyum di wajahnya. Ada suatu hal yang membebani kakaknya, tetapi Loki tak mengetahui apa itu. Dia ingin tahu—ingin sekali. Namun, alangkah semua terasa lebih baik apabila Thor menceritakan semuanya langsung tanpa ia mulai bertanya._

"_Aku…," Thor memulai ceritanya. Mata hazel itu masih terfokus pada lukisan Odin Allfather di plafon. Menyiapkan kata-kata dan menyimpan makian sebelum mulutnya ambil bicara. "Aku… ingin bertarung dengan Valkyrie terkuat."_

_Ada desah tertahan saat Loki mendengar kalimat yang Thor ucapkan. Dia tahu bahwa terkadang keirasionalan kakaknya melebihi ukuran terbesar pedang Elderstahl, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan ceracau yang keluar dari mulut Thor. Sang bungsu mengetahui bahwa bagian tertentu dari otak Thor memang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi—kespontanannya, kegegabahannya, kecongkakan dalam tiap kata yang diucapkan mulutnya; sebutkan saja, kadang saking banyaknya sampai Loki merasa membuat kamus dari segala kebodohan yang ada dalam sang kakak. Namun dia tetap memilih bungkam—seperti saat ini—karena dia tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak tahan pada sindiran dan ada perasaan tak terjelaskan dalam dadanya yang membuat ia merasa tidak boleh membuat Thor merasa... payah._

_(Dia adik satu-satunya. Dan sudah menjadi tugas seorang adik untuk mendukung kakaknya.)_

"…_Kakak, tolong—jangan berbuat konyol lebih dari ini."_

_Loki hanya bisa berjengit ketika melihat kakaknya dengan tergesa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ada amarah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, namun Loki melihat sesuatu yang lain dari kilat mata Thor; sesuatu yang bisa dikaitkan dengan sakit hati._

"_Tsk," Thor berdecak, "Dari semua orang—kenapa kau malah membenarkan apa yang mereka katakan?! Aku berharap kau mau memihakku!" Nada suaranya meninggi, berang ada di wajah tatkala hazel menatap zamrud, membuat Loki merasa takut. Thor yang marah tak bisa dikontrol, semua orang mengetahui hal itu. "Aku ini Thor—anak Odin—Valkyrie tidak akan sanggup mengalahkanku, Loki! Semua ini harus kulakukan agar aku tidak diremehkan oleh mereka!"_

Padahal kau sendiri pernah kalah saat duel melawan Sif… dan dia bahkan bukan seorang Valkyrie…, _pikir Loki. Dalam tatapannya yang ditujukan pada Thor, kemudian melihat sikap Thor serta tutur katanya, dia tahu, bahwa (lagi-lagi) ada orang yang melukai harga diri Thor. "Siapa 'mereka' yang kau maksud ini, Kakak?" tanya Loki menyelidik._

"_Orang-orang di alun-alun, tentu saja! Siapa lagi?!" jawab Thor cepat. Tangannya yang berotot dikibaskan penuh amarah, seolah-olah apabila ia memiliki sihir, sudah ada angin kencang yang menyapu Loki._

_Sang putra bungsu Odin mendesah—entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian melangkah dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping Thor yang marah. Loki sama sekali tak menatap Thor. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, seakan ia bisa menerawang hingga melihat sosok Heimdall sang penjaga Bifrost. Ada keheningan di antara mereka; satu karena Thor sedang sibuk dengan amarahnya dan yang lain karena Loki ingin membiarkan Thor dengan pikirannya sendiri agar amarah itu mereda._

_Ada jeda lama—lama sekali, hingga Thor berpikir bahwa ini akan berlanjut hingga sore. Tetapi ada gurat dalam dahi Loki sehingga Thor tahu, bahwa Loki tengah berpikir juga, sama sepertinya._

"…_Kau anak Odin yang paling kuat, Thor."_

_Kata-kata Loki memecah keheningan. Suara milik sang bungsu begitu pelan, namun Thor dapat menangkap setiap katanya sejelas teriakan milik Brunhilde saat memimpin pasukan Valkyrie._

_Thor tertawa pelan—entah menertawakan dirinya, atau kata-kata Loki yang sama sekali tak membuatnya terhibur. "Jangan memberitahuku hal yang membuatku merasa sedang kaukasihani, Loki. Anak Ayah hanya kita berdua."_

"_Tapi toh, tetap kau yang terkuat."_

"_Hmph—itu karena kau terlalu sibuk belajar saja."_

"_Kau lupa kalau aku juga mendapatkan pelatihan senjata dari Algrim?" Loki menukas sindiran Thor, sekedar mengingatkan sang kakak pada fakta yang nampaknya sudah terlupakan begitu saja karena tenggelam dalam amarah._

_Thor tertawa pelan. "Haha, iya juga. Dan pengontrolan tombakmu payah. Kepala pasukan dengan mudah merobohkanmu menggunakan pedang kayu."_

"_Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau lupa kalau kemarin Ayah memarahimu karena tidak hapal sejarah Asgard."_

"_Hmph, itu tidak penting Loki—pengetahuan sejarah tidak berguna dalam perang, kau tahu! Yang paling penting adalah seberapa mahir kau menggunakan senjata, dan kau tidak bisa menggunakannya!"_

"_Hei, memangnya kau bisa sihir sepertiku?"_

"_Banyak orang di Asgard yang tidak bisa melakukannya!"_

"_Itu memang karena kau tidak berbakat saja, Thor."_

_Mendengar satu kalimat itu membuat amarah sang sulung mendadak mendidih. Dia pun menoleh dan segera mencengkeram baju Loki. Giginya digertakkan sementara hazel dan zamrud beradu pandang. "Kau mau aku mematahkan gigimu di arena?!"_

_Tetapi Loki hanya diam. Sama sekali tak ada ketakutan dalam raut wajahnya saat diancam seperti itu. Sudah biasa, katakanlah. Tinggal selama bertahun-tahun bersama sulung Odin membuat Loki mengerti sifat kakaknya luar-dalam, dari yang baik hingga yang buruk: kenaifan, rasa keadilan yang tinggi, dan berbagai sifat yang tak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu. Loki mengosongkan pikirannya—nampak kontras sekali dengan Thor yang amarahnya meluap-luap. _Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi…,_ katanya pada diri sendiri. Dan benar saja—manik kecoklatan yang menatapnya perlahan melunak sedang cengkeramannya melemah. Loki menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Thor membalasnya dengan tawa._

_Tawa yang menyenangkan, kalau Loki boleh berkomentar. Bungsu Odin itu pun menemukan dirinya dalam gelak tawa yang nampak sangat sinkron dengan tawa milik Thor. Tiada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui apa penyebab dari tawa tersebut; yang jelas, kedua anak Odin tertawa dalam waktu yang lama—hingga lelah._

"—_Ah-Ahahaha! He-Hentikan, Loki, aku sudah tidak bisa tertawa lagi! Perutku sakit!" Thor berkata sembari memegangi perutnya. Sang sulung terlihat tampan dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya saat tersenyum._

"_A-Aku juga, Kakak…," balas Loki. Ia tidak memegangi perutnya, tetapi ia sudah telentang di tempat tidur dan jubahnya berantakan. Tawa ini membuatnya lelah. "Kita berdua seperti orang bodoh," katanya melanjutkan, "Tertawa seperti itu… bahkan kita tidak tahu apa yang kita tertawakan."_

"_Hahah—yah, kau benar. Kau yang biasanya pintar saja sampai terbahak-bahak seperti itu."_

"_A-Apa? Kupikir kita sudah selesai dengan—"_

"_Aku bercanda," sahut Thor, memutus perkataan Loki. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur, kini posturnya tegap, seolah amarah yang tadi menyelimutinya saat datang ke ruangan ini sudah sirna karena ditelan oleh tawa yang tadi ia suarakan. Thor mengedip pada Loki, sesaat sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar sang adik._

"…_Thor? Kau mau pergi?"_

"_Yep," jawabnya, "Sebentar lagi makan malam, sepertinya. Dan badanku lengket karena seharian berjalan-jalan. Jadi kurasa lebih baik mandi, begitulah. Dah." Thor melambaikan tangannya—sok keren, dia bahkan membelakangi sosok sang adik yang masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Dia melangkah satu dua dan tatkala sampai di pintu, pendengarannya menangkap sebuah tanya samar dari mulut Loki._

"…_Dan besok? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah kau masih akan mencari…?"_

"—_Tidak," Thor berkata dengan tegas. Ia berbalik, dengan kedua tangan sudah memegang gagang pintu, siap menutupnya. Ada senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya—penuh percaya diri dan kebanggaan, persis seperti sosok putra sulung Odin yang selalu diingat Loki seumur hidupnya. "Tenang saja, mendadak aku sudah tidak berniat untuk bertarung melawan perempuan. Hehe."_

_Lalu—_blam_. Bahkan sebelum Loki sempat merespon, pintu itu sudah ditutup oleh kakaknya dengan suara yang membuatnya terperanjat. Melihat sosok Thor yang kini tak berada dalam jangkauan pandangnya, Loki pun mengeluarkan sebuah desahan panjang. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia melihat pada tangannya yang terkepal._

"… _Baiklah…."_

_Satu kata itu muncul begitu saja dari mulutnya, tanpa sempat ia pikirkan lebih dahulu. Ia harap usahanya tadi sanggup untuk membuat kepala kakaknya bersikap lebih rasional. Sekarang yang tertinggal, ia hanya bisa percaya._

_Dan melihat, apa yang akan terjadi pada hari esok._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Loki mendengar kabar, bahwa seisi Asgard dibuat heboh oleh ulah Thor yang berkelahi hebat dengan beberapa orang prajurit di alun-alun.

Usahanya gagal.

…_Baiklah._

* * *

Saat pintu kuil menjeblak terbuka, seharusnya Loki sudah tahu siapa yang berada di sana.

Ada dengusan napas tak bersuara keluar dari hidungnya. Panggung boneka airnya hilang—raib, hingga yang dilihat oleh sosok itu hanyalah sebuah bejana berisi air yang penuh riak.

"…Kenapa, sih, kau suka sekali menyendiri di sini?"

—Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Thor. Hanya ada satu orang di Asgard yang berani membuka pintu kuil dengan tenaga seperti itu dan berkata seenaknya pada sang putra bungsu Odin—itulah sang kakak, Thor Odinson; putra sulung Odin.

Loki mengalihkan pandangannya dari raut Thor yang penuh tanya. Sebal dengan pertanyaan yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut sang kakak. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku suka di sini."

"Sekali-kali, kau harus bergaul, Loki. Cari teman, jangan belajar terus."

"Aku _punya _teman, Thor. Apa kau lupa kalau Amora sering berkunjung ke sini?"

Thor terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Loki. Lucu saja, mendengar Loki membuat-buat argumen yang sesungguhnya membuatnya terdengar konyol. "Carilah teman yang tidak mencium bibirmu setiap kali kau bertemu dengannya, Adikku."

"…."

Tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Loki. Bungkam. Dengan sepasang manik hijaunya yang indah, ia mengamati sekujur badan Thor, dari atas sampai bawah; berulang kali hingga yang ditatap merasa tidak nyaman dan hanya bisa memberikan senyum grogi.

"De-Dengar, ini tidak separah yang kau dengar atau—"

"Thor," Loki memanggil nama sang kakak lamat-lamat, penuh emosi, **"Kau berkelahi **_**lagi?**_**"**

"Umm… bukan berkelahi. Lebih tepatnya ini…"

"Memulihkan nama baik? Memberi mereka pelajaran? Menyatakan siapa yang paling kuat?" hardik Loki, ada ketidaksukaan pada ekspresinya saat mengamati bagaimana luka membuat Thor terlihat buruk. Baju yang dikenakannya sobek di banyak bagian, bibirnya yang robek mengeluarkan darah, dan lutut Thor yang berdarah juga tidak luput dari penglihatannya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, dari posturnya, kentara sekali bahwa sang bungsu tengah diselimuti oleh amarah. "Perlukah kuulangi, **berapa kali** kau melakukan kekonyolan seperti ini? Dan lihat apa hasilnya—luka di sana-sini, baju yang robek, belum lagi kau harus menghadapi kemarahan Ayah yang dipermalukan oleh tindakanmu. Kenapa kau tidak jera juga?!"

Saat Loki mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh emosi dari mulutnya, air dalam bejana bergerak-gerak liar. Barangkali pemuda ini tidak sadar, bahwa tangannya yang berayun-ayun menggerakan air dalam bejana seiring dengan kemarahan yang menjalari tangannya. Intonasi Loki naik satu oktaf saat memarahi Thor, hanya untuk kemudian melemah, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kalimat penuh rasa frustrasi.

"…Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka seperti itu, _Kak_. Tidak tahukah bahwa luka yang kau dapat membuatku sedih?"

"Loki, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku—"

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau dengar," sergah Loki, yang menyebabkan mulut Thor seketika tertutup. Dia memang lebih kuat dari sang adik, tetapi itu bukan berarti Loki yang marah **tidak** mengerikan. Pada akhirnya, sang sulung cukup terdiam, dan memandang Loki dengan penuh rasa sesal. Loki pun kemudian mendesah berat, sebelum bertanya menyelidik. "Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"…Hah?" Thor membalas dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perkelahianmu. Bagaimana? Kau menang atau kalah?"

"Oh." Mulut Thor membulat, matanya mengerjap karena tak menyangka bahwa tanya seperti itu yang akan diucapkan oleh adiknya. "… Aku… kalah. Maaf."

Gelengan pelan diberikan Loki—gestur yang seolah memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah lelah dengan tingkah Thor. Dan sekali lagi—sebuah desah berat. "Sudah kuduga," gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"…Maaf."

Loki terdiam untuk sesaat. Mendengarkan Thor mengucapkan maaf padanya berkali-kali membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Seperti ada yang salah—tingkah sang kakak yang berniat baik justru membuatnya kian sedih. "Daripada kau terus meminta maaf padaku, lebih baik kau pulang, mandi, dan ganti bajumu, Thor. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Baiklah," jawaban pelan digumamkan oleh Thor. Amat pelan, hingga bila Loki tak memasang telinganya baik-baik, barangkali ia tak bisa mendengarnya.

Biner kembar Loki memandang sosok Thor yang berjalan menjauh dengan penuh rasa sakit. Dia terlihat menyedihkan—Loki serius dengan perkataan ini. Langkahnya pelan dan terseok-seok, bagaikan prajurit yang pulang dari medan perang dengan membawa kekalahan. Dia menggigit bibir, amarahnya kian menggelegak. Namun kemarahan itu tidak ditujukannya pada sang kakak, melainkan pada orang-orang yang membuat kakaknya menjadi bodoh, yang membuat kakaknya terluka.

Yang membuat kakaknya menjadi tersakiti dan kehilangan kebanggaannya sebagai putra sulung Odin.

Dan karena kesakitan kakaknya adalah penyiksaan bagi dirinya sendiri, Loki tak bisa tak menyalahkan diri saat menyaksikan luka-luka yang didapat oleh Thor. Seandainya saja dia bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk mencegah kakaknya berkelahi….

"Hei, Loki."

Sapaan Thor membuatnya terperanjat. Keterkejutan tak bisa disembunyikannya saat menyadari bahwa sosok Thor Odinson tengah berbalik dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi pilu. "A-Ada apa, Kak?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa.., hei, kau benar; seharusnya aku tidak berbuat konyol lagi. Maaf, seharusnya aku biarkan saja mereka mengata-ngataiku, karena aku memang lebih lemah dari mereka."

Sejenak, Loki terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Thor. Dia… sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut Thor. Tidak, bila mengingat seperti apa Thor selama ini. Kakaknya yang berharga diri tinggi, yang congkak, yang mudah tersulut emosinya…

(Tidak. Tidak. Tidak tidak tidak.)

"…Tidak." Satu kata itu, saat keluar dari mulutnya, tak lebih dari sebuah desah pelan. Tertekan dan penuh putus asa. Ia maju satu langkah, hanya untuk berhenti tanpa mengucap apapun serta melihat bagaimana pintu kuil ditutup oleh Thor dengan begitu lemah. Sama sekali tak ada kontak mata, melainkan ini Loki yang tak bisa bergerak saat melihat Thor menutup pintu sembari membelakanginya.

"….kau tidak lemah, Thor."

Pintu ditutup dengan suara berdebam ringan. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana di dalam kuil kembali redup, dan pada saat itu barulah Loki bisa mengatakan isi hatinya. _Hampa_, merupakan istilah paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana saat ini. Loki bungkam serta masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, tangan kanannya terjulur seolah mencoba meraih sesuatu yang limun—meraih Thor—sementara ada sesal saat dia menyadari betapa payah dirinya. Apa, kakaknya sedang bersedih dan bahkan dia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk memerintah kakinya agar berlari dan menghibur sang kakak? _Geez_, dia menyedihkan sekali. Dan saat menyadari dirinya yang tak berdaya, Loki menghempaskan diri ke kursi, sepenuhnya menaati hukum gravitasi dan terduduk di sana tanpa ada semangat.

_(Jadi begini yang mereka sebut 'kehampaan karena rasa bersalah'?)_

Bungsu Odin itu pun menengadah, melihat langit-langit kuil yang dipenuhi ukiran. Lucu, bila melihat bagaimana seolah semua ukiran itu bisa berbicara dan tengah memperoloknya. Berbagai legenda yang tertera pun seakan tengah menyadarkan betapa lemahnya seorang Loki Odinson—rasa sayangnya cukup, hanya **memang** dirinya saja yang lemah—hingga tak bisa mencegah orang-orang melukai harga diri kakaknya. Satu helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia bergumam pelan. "Semua ini salahku…."

Benar—semua ini salahnya. Loki salah karena kurang strategi, kurang perhitungan, dan kurang cakap dalam menangani seorang Thor Odinson. Padahal, bila dipikir dengan akal sehat, seharusnya Thor tidak perlu menanggapi cemooh dari orang di alun-alun, bahkan hingga berkelahi dan _kalah _melawan mereka. Mereka hanya jelata, jenis dari orang-orang kurang beruntung yang menjalani hidupnya tanpa diingat oleh sejarah. Syukur bisa menjadi panglima militer, karena di antara mereka pun banyak yang hanya berakhir sebagai gelandangan tanpa nama. Beda dengan kedua putra Odin, beda dengan—

—Thor.

Tatkala mengucapkan nama sang kakak, Loki menatap pada bejana; batu kelabu dengan air tawar jernih di dalamnya. Beberapa saat lalu ia masih membuat sebuah panggung boneka pribadi—lakon perang Jottunheim (yah, siapa yang tak menyukai cerita itu di Asgard ini?) dengan sosok Thor menggantikan Odin melawan Surtur yang bersenjata pedang Elderstahl. Boneka air transparan itu saling bertarung, menimbulkan bunyi berkecipak pelan ketika Surtur bertubrukan dengan Thor. Seandainya saja semuanya semudah ini untuk mengalahkan para idiot itu… hanya dengan perintah dan sihir semata; setelah itu, tidak aka nada lagi seorang Thor Odinson mendatangi kamarnya, marah-marah, menggerutu, dan berjalan dengan langkah loyo setelah dikalahkan mereka yang mencercanya. Yah, seandainya saja.

"…."

_Tunggu…._

—'_Seandainya saja'? _Kata itu terulang dalam hatinya, karena ada satu bagian yang menyadari sesuatu. Dengar ini: perintah dan sihir. Bukankah ada sihir yang memungkinkan Loki untuk memanipulasi pikiran orang lain…? Dan tidak hanya itu—**bukankah dia BISA sihir?**

Gagasan itu tercetus dalam benaknya, seperti petir menyambar tanpa pemberitahuan. "Itu dia!" Ia berteriak, dengan gerak spontan segera menjentikkan tangan dan berdiri. Muram yang semula mewarnai wajahnya sirna hanya dalam hitungan detik, berganti dengan sebuah kurva sempurna yang tak memiliki jejak kesedihan setelah tadi dikecewakan oleh sikap sulung Odin. Ide ini membuatnya senang; dengan begini, ia tak perlu lagi melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Thor.

Ya—cukup dengan 'sebuah' hal kecil dan beberapa sihir. Maka semua ini akan lenyap, seperti debu yang dibawa oleh angin. Keyakinan itu telah merasuk ke dalam diri Loki. Oleh sebab itulah, kini ia dapat berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tubuh tegap dan langkah mantap.

Tunggu saja, Thor.

_Tunggu pembalasan yang akan kuberikan kepada mereka._

Sebaris kalimat khas seorang pembalas. Sungguh, senyum nakal muncul di wajahnya, betapa menggambarkan titel yang diberikan orang-orang kepadanya. (Walau ia tak peduli.) Kedua tangannya yang kurus menutup pelan pintu kuil, menguncinya dengan sihir, lalu ia berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari kompleks kuil. Langkahnya (masih) mantap dan ringan, ada gumaman berupa nada tanpa lirik keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini Loki serius, kau tahu.

Dan sekedar info: dia menuju ke alun-alun kota.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

"Hei, Loki!"

Bersamaan dengan suara baritone yang menggema di udara, lagi-lagi pintu kuil menjeblak terbuka. Suaranya keras, seolah dihantam dengan palu. Sang bungsu memutar mata saat melihat sosok yang berada di ambang pintu. Desah pelan keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan tangan kanan menumpu dagu dan tangan kiri bermain-main dengan ular air yang tengah meliuk-liuk di atas bejana.

Hah.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya, pelan dan penuh rasa ketidaktertarikan. Loki mengatakannya sembari memandang ular air buatannya alih-alih memandang Thor, membuat si sulung kesal dan menandak-nandak saat berjalan ke arahnya.

Thor meraih pundak Loki. Ia mengguncang-guncang sang adik sekuat tenaga, membuat ular air dalam bejana seketika buyar dan rasa pusing pun segera memenuhi kepala Loki. "Jangan abaikan aku, dong!" protes Thor.

"He-Hentikan, Thor. _Please._"

Dan seketika guncangan itu berhenti, saat Thor mendengar rintihan pelan milik Loki Odinson. "Baiklah. Aku berhenti, tapi kau harus mendengarkanku."

Loki mendesah. Dia sudah menduga yang seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi, _oh well_, baiklah. "Silakan bicara, Kakak. Sesukamu."

Tetapi alih-alih berbicara, yang dilakukan Thor adalah memeluk Loki erat—lebih erat dari cengkeraman _Frost Giant_. Ada bingung dan senang bermain di hati Loki, namun keduanya segera lenyap tatkala merasakan bahwa pelukan—yang sudah berubah menjadi dekapan—erat Thor lambat laun menjadi pelukan pencabut nyawa. Dia… tidak bisa bernapas.

"K-Kakak… Tolong, lepaskan… a-aku…," Loki berkata dalam keadaan sesak. Pelukan Thor ini menghimpitnya. Sesungguhnya, bisa saja ia melepaskan diri menggunakan sihir, tetapi Loki tabu menggunakan hal itu pada Thor.

Pelukan ini menyiksanya. Tetapi, ia mendengar suara dari Thor yang membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Loki, serta merasakan geli saat ada gelengan pelan dari sana. "Enak saja, tidak akan kulepaskan, karena aku senang dan ingin berterima kasih padamu, _Dik_."

…_Kenapa? _Tanya segera muncul dalam benak Loki. Tetapi karena ia nyaris kehabisan napas, ia tidak menanyakan hal tersebut. Toh, belum apa-apa juga Thor sudah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dengar, tadi aku main-main ke alun-alun,"—_lagi? Seberapa sukanya, sih, kau pamer kehebatan dirimu di alun-alun?_ Loki menggerutu dalam hati—"Dan tadi aku menuruti saranmu. Jangan bertindak konyol, dan—kau tahu?—aku tak mengacuhkan mereka. Bahkan, hari ini tak ada satupun yang mencelaku! Beberapa malah ada yang merasa takut padaku. Hebat, 'kan? Kira-kira karena apa ya? Apa ini karena mereka sudah mengakui kekuatanku? Hehe. Bagaimana menurutmu, Loki?" Thor bercerita, panjang lebar serta penuh kebanggaan. Layak sekali bila disebut bagai anak kecil yang diberi permen—karena sinar di iris kecoklatan milik Thor terus memancarkan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Dalam dekapan erat itu, Loki hanya memberi respon non-vokal berupa segaris senyum.

Jeda.

Akhirnya, di tengah pelukan lengan pembawa maut, Loki memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk dan berkata pelan.

"Iya, Thor. Itu karena kau hebat, kau kuat, dan…."

—_Karena mereka takut akan kusihir lagi._

"—Karena kau adalah putra kebanggaan Odin, Thor. Itu saja."

**-END-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Maaf kalau endingnya abal. Saya ndak jago bikin ending ;u; #ngeles Dan yah… maaf telat tapi… selamat ulang tahun, _both of you_! _Alles gute zum Geburtstag!_ Maaf kalau kadonya mengecewakan. Udah telat, nggak jelas, mana agak fail begini pula. Maaf ya. Tenang, ini masih part I. Semoga kado part II-nya beda cerita. _Semoga_. (Dan rasanya juga nggak enak kalau ngasih kadonya borongan 2 in 1 begini. #eh) Dan… oh ya, untuk para reader, terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Maklumi saja, masih 'pemain baru'…. di fandom Thor. #lol Untuk yang bertanya-tanya mengenai hal yang Loki lakukan di alun-alun… silakan pikirkan sendiri dan mari buktikan apakah sesuai dengan yang—kapan-kapan—saya persiapkan sebagai _omake_. Hehe. :P

Oh iya. Jangan bosan-bosan membaca ini, tetapi saya sangat menghargai yang namanya review. #ifyouknowwhatimean

**080513—rdb**


End file.
